Precious Moments
by dreamer1978
Summary: This is a series of 3 or 4 little short stories of Precious Moments of the future Swarek family. Takes place after Trapped
1. Sam

**A.N. These as short little one offs. There are going to be 3 or 4 of them in this Precious Moments series. **

**A.N. 2 This takes place after my previous Sam and Andy story Trapped. **

**A.N. 3 Please review, reviews make me a better writer and make my day good or bad. Thanks x  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. I wish i did.**

* * *

><p>Precious Moments<p>

**SAM**

Sam and Andy are in their bed after a long night shift. Andy has just returned to work after having Katherine (Kate) and James, who are 8mths old now. Kate just looks like her mother and James just looks like his dad. Kate and James are in their cribs in the nursery sleeping after being looked after by Tommy whilst Andy and Sam are at work on nights. Andy cuddled into Sam with their legs entwined, enjoying being close to her husband. Now Andy is back at work, she and Sam are not allowed to ride together due to husband-wife teams being against department regulations. So when they are together they enjoy time with each other even more.

Andy is in bed listening to the baby monitor hearing her children sleep. Sam is fast asleep as soon his head hit the pillow. Eventually, Andy falls asleep happy being close to Sam and hearing her children's breathing. Both of them were fast asleep when they heard a crying coming through the baby monitor. Sam awakens then Andy gradually came around.

"It's your turn Sam. I did it yesterday." Andy said sleepily and tapping Sam's leg.

"I know" he replied with a really tired grump in his voice.

Sam got out of bed and walked towards the nursery where he found James crying which in turn started off Kate. Andy on the other hand just fell back asleep.

Sam picked up his son out of his crib and walked over to his daughters crib and with his free hand lifted Kate out. Sam walked over to the Rocking chair he built and sat down. Once the rocking movements started it instantly quietened his children down. Kate fell asleep on Sam's chest just like her mother she loved the feel of her fathers bare chest against her skin. Sam looked down at his daughter laying on his chest it reminded him of the first time he had skin to skin contact with his daughter.

**_Flashback_**

Andy and Sam were in a small private room at the hospital after Andy had just given birth to James and Kate. The midwife had just come into the room to check on Andy. Sam was in a chair just looking into the two little cribs. He couldn't believe that these two babies were his but the realization that he was going to be responsible for looking after them. A wave of fear waved across his face, which Andy and the midwife caught.

"Sam are you ok?" Andy asked

"Yeah I am ok. Just was thinking there. Its nothing to worry about." Sam tried to say with conviction. "I just can't believe these are yours and my children. They look small and perfect."

After what Sam said Andy gave him the smile that would melt his heart.

Then the midwife spoke up. "Mr Swarek, would you like to hold one of your children?"

Sam looked at Andy and she nodded in reassurance that it was going to be ok to hold them.

"Yeah I would love to hold them." Sam said with a little fear in his voice. He was used to holding other peoples children but not his own yet. He had delivered a few babies in his time on the job but this was something new for him.

"Ok, Mr Swarek, I would suggest that you remove your t-shirt. This is the best way to bond with your child is to have skin to skin contact with them." The young midwife said.

Sam looked at Andy saying, "Did she really say that I should remove my t-shirt?"

"Yes, I did just say that. The reason I said it was because when mothers breast-feed their children they have the skin-to-skin contact and the bonding experience that way. It's just a way of fathers getting a similar experience and a way of bonding with their children."

Andy looked at Sam then she replied teasing him "You don't usually have a problem with getting your clothes off in front of women. Why do you have a problem with this?" Then gave him a little wink afterwards.

Sam shot Andy a stare that she was all too used to when she screwed up on the job or when she said or did something that he disapproved of.

"Well you were the one that was in the men's locker room on your first day when I was getting changed. So I was doing what is normal in a men's locker room. You got a good eyeful that day and what you saw you liked." Sam retorted with a full on dimple smile.

"Well, you better show me what I am going to be missing when I am stuck here in hospital till they discharge me and these two." Andy shot back daring Sam.

"Okay just to allow you have a mental image when you sleep tonight." Sam replied taking off his t-shirt.

The young midwife just smiled at the how much the two of them loved each other and the ease they teased them. She then went over to Kate's crib unravelled the blanket that wrapped around her and removed her clothing, just leaving on a diaper. Then she handed Sam Kate "Sit back in the chair and place her on your chest. You will feel all the fear that you were experiencing disappear. Having your daughter that close to you."

Sam placed Kate on his chest and he looked down and smiled. Instantly he could feel the connection with her and how much he loved her already. The midwife placed the blanket around Sam and Kate to keep them both warm. Sam looked up at Andy and smiled the biggest smile that she had ever seen on his face, bigger than the time when she told him she was pregnant or the time she agreed to marry him.

After a good 30 minutes or so Kate woke up crying. Sam looked down not knowing what to do. The midwife came back into the room seeing the panic on Sam's face.

"It's ok, she is either hungry or needing a diaper change. You will get used to the cries and will be able to tell which she is needing." The midwife reassured Sam. She took Kate away from Sam and handed her to Andy.

"Mrs Swarek, are you breastfeeding or bottle feeding?"

Andy replied "Breastfeeding for now to see how it goes." Andy sorted herself to breast feed.

Once Kate was successfully latched with the help of the midwife. Then she turned to Sam, "Ready for James."

Sam simply nodded. The midwife did the same for James; the same instant connection was there again for James with Sam. Sam looked over at his wife feeding Kate as he held James close to his chest. He just sat there and smiled, thinking to himself these were precious moments in time that he would hold dear to his heart. They were a family now and he was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

_**End of flashback**_

Once both of his children were settled and were asleep again. Sam gently laid them both into their cribs. He turned, walked out the room but before that he looked around at the sight before him in the doorway. His children were fast asleep and he couldn't believe he was so lucky to have them with Andy. Sam then headed towards his and Andy's bedroom, stood looking at his wife asleep in their bed. He crawled into bed and cuddled up to Andy. Not long afterwards he fell asleep with a dimpled smile on his face.


	2. Andy

**A.N. Sorry its taken me so long to post this one shot. I had terrible writers block and couldn't get it to work out. So here it is. I hope to have another one shot up in the next week or so. **

**A.N.2 Please review. All reviews are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p>Andy<p>

It was a day off from work and they were home having some time in the morning together with the twins. Sam was feeding Kate and James was in his walker. Andy was getting ready to go out with her father. Since Tommy looked after the children when Sam and Andy worked the over night shift, he rarely got to spend proper time with Andy.

Tommy had just achieved his 2 years of sobriety medal at his Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. So Andy decided as a treat that they would spend the day together just the two of them. They haven't had proper father daughter time together since before Andy's mother left them and before he hit the bottle. They didn't have great memories of them having time together. Usually it was Andy that was looking after herself and cleaning up after her father after one of his many drinking binges. These memories were still raw with Andy and she hope that history wouldn't repeat itself between her and Sam.

So once she was ready Andy walked into seeing the sight before her, her husband and children having some time on their own with their father. She was going to be having time with her father. She walked over to Sam gave him a goodbye kiss then gave her children a kiss before picking up her bag and heading out of the door.

Andy drove to her father's new apartment. Tommy moved from the apartment he stayed in for years. He thought after reaching a year of sobriety he would make a fresh start by moving to a new place, with the money had saved from not drinking anymore. He also wanted a bigger place so that his grandchildren could come over and stay. Once Andy reached the apartment she walked up the stairs, she was a little nervous of spending the whole day with her dad. She took a deep breath before buzzing for Tommy.

Once she hit the button for Tommy's apartment a voice came through the intercom.

"Hello"

"Hey, dad its me. Are you ready to get going?" Andy replied

"Hey kiddo, yeah I am ready. I will be right down." Tommy said.

A minute or so later Tommy came out of the entrance door to the apartment. Tommy had made an effort to get dressed up for his day with his daughter. A black jacket, a purple shirt and black pants.

Andy looked at her dad once she saw him; she took a step back to take in the view in front of her "Hey, what's the occasion that you are all dressed up for?"

"Can't I get dressed up to spend the day with my daughter. It's a special occasion too we don't get to spend time together. So I decided to spruce myself up." Tommy then held out his arms to give Andy a hug.

Andy stepped into his arms and she felt herself well up with emotion. Fighting back the tears she managed to get out "You look great dad, I love you."

Tommy replied "I love you too kiddo."

"Right I think we better get on the road to get to where we are going." Andy said

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Tommy asked hoping that Andy would tell him where they were going. He didn't really like surprises. They old cop in him hated not going into things without being prepared. He was like Sam in that way he liked to be prepared to deal with anything that was thrown at him, now he was sober. When he was drunk he didn't really care.

They got into the car and headed away from the apartment. Tommy turned to Andy "Come on Andrea, please tell me where we are going?"

Andy turned her head towards her dad "No, I am not going to tell you where we are going. All I am going to say it's special place."

"Ok, I know that I am not going to get anything out of you, you're too stubborn to tell me. So how are my two beautiful grandchildren this morning?" Tommy enquired hoping he could find away of getting the information out of Andy that he wanted.

"They are great this morning, when I left Kate was being fed by Sam and James was scooting around the living room area in his walker. . All three of are going to be having a great day, like i am with you." Andy smiled at the sight that she had left this morning. Those 3 people were the most special people to her in the world along with her dad.

"I remember I came home one morning after working a late shift to find you scooting around the living room in your walker. When you saw me you turned around to me saying "Dada" with the biggest smile on your face. It's one of my favourite memories of you growing up." Tommy's voice started to waiver recalling the story. He tried to keep his composure and not break down in front of Andy.

Andy was also trying not to breakdown in front of her dad and also she was driving, she didn't want to crash. So wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. "That is a really nice memory, how old was I at that time?"

"You must have only been around the same age as Kate and James are at the moment!"

The conversation in the car continued for another hour or so. Nothing of substance was talked about, from some things that happened at the barn the last couple of weeks, to the latest scrapes that Dov got himself into. Also, the latest comings and goings with Jerry and Traci's on and off relationship. A possible new batch of rookies coming from the academy in a few months.

They had left the city behind them and now they were now in the countryside. Andy pulled up the car into a parking spot just by a lake. Tommy recognised where they were.

"We are here Dad." Andy turned in her seat to face her father.

"I remember this place, this is the place. I brought you the day after your mother left" Tommy said with emotions running through his voice.

"Yeah, this is the place."

"Why did you bring us here, Andy? This place has bad memories for us."

Andy looked at her Tommy "I am trying at the moment to face things from the past that scared me. So that I don't pass them on to Kate and James, so history doesn't repeat itself. You faced your problems when you quit drinking so this is my turn."

Andy got out of the car, went to the trunk, pulled out a blanket and a basket full of food. Tommy followed his daughter to the back of the car.

"Kiddo, I will carry that basket and you take the blanket." Tommy grabbed the basket.

"Ok, Dad." Andy closed the trunk and remote locked the car. Andy took hold of her dads arm.

Tommy and Andy walked arm in arm for a few minutes through the woods, which surrounded the lake to a little clearing right by the lake. Andy spread the blanket on the ground and sat down. Tommy sat down next to his daughter looking out at the lake.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Andy asked with in trepidation in her voice.

"Andy, you can ask me anything within reason." Tommy sighed.

"I want to know why when my mom left you turned to the bottle instead of me, abandoning me like my mom did?" Andy felt a lump in her throat appear after asking the question.

"You know the long history of police and the battle with the bottle. Going out to a bar after a long shift or having a difficult case is the normal thing to do. I just took it to the extreme dealing with your mom leaving me, the difficulties of the job I hid behind the bottle. Plus coming home to the place that she lived with us was so difficult to deal with. When I looked at you hurting made me hurt even more which then in turn hit the bottle harder. You also look like your mom, which made me angry so instead comforting you I took to the comfort of the bottle. " Tommy couldn't it his voice cracked and tears fell from his eyes. So Andy hugged her dad and tears began to fall too.

In between the crying and hugging, Tommy managed to get out "I am sorry for all I have done. I will be a better granddad to Kate and James than I was a father to you."

Andy withdrew from the hug and said "Well you are on your final warning, Dad. If you screw up and hit the bottle again. Not only will you not see me again but also you will not see your grandchildren again. I don't want them to see what I had to go through growing up."

Tommy started to get really teary and couldn't speak because of the lump that was forming in his throat. He simply nodded and crossed his heart.

Andy too the food out of the basket that she brought with her, sandwiches, chicken, some party sausages and couple of cans of soda. They both just sat there eating in silence, enjoying each other's company as things that needed to be said had been said.

Andy looked out to the water the sun was shining down on it. It was so peaceful.

Andy turned to her father and said "Dad, one of my happy memories of this place was you teaching me to skim stones across the water. Can we do it again, please?" Andy could feel like she was reverting back to being a child. She put on her best pout.

"Why? You can do it, I taught you how to do it." Tommy gruffly replied.

"Well, you have to be good so that when we bring Sam, Kate and James here on a family outing. I want to see them being taught how to do it from you, as Sam is not an outdoorsman. He's a city kid through and through" Andy bribed Tommy with that carrot.

"Okay, then." Tommy stood up and helped his daughter up on to her feet.

Both of them walked down to the shore of the lake and began to look for flat enough stones to skim them across the water.

Tommy gave Andy a quick tutorial on how to skim the stones across the water. Andy got 3 skips on her first attempt. They spent a couple of hours just laughing, joking and having fun.

Then Andy looked up and saw the sun was starting to get low in the sky. She thought it would be better to leave now before it got too dark to walk through the woods without a flashlight.

"Dad, I think we should head back as its getting dark and I want to spend some time with Sam, James and Kate before bed. As Sam and I are on early shift tomorrow morning." Andy sadly admitted.

"Yeah, I think we better, kiddo." Tommy said half heartedly as he didn't want his time with Andy to end.

Tommy and Andy packed up everything into the basket. Tommy took the basket and put his arm around Andy's shoulder as they walked back to the truck.

Once everything was secured in the trunk, both of them climbed into the cab. Andy started the engine and pulled out and into the road back into the city. Tommy dozed off pretty soon after setting off; Andy looked at her sleeping dad and smiled.

They arrived back at Tommy's new apartment. Andy gently nudged her father to wake him up. " Dad, time to wake up, we're back at your apartment." Tommy came round, stretched up and then rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, Andy for falling asleep. The fresh air must have knocked me out. I had an amazing day with you. Hopefully we can do it again pretty soon." Tommy said sleepily.

"Yeah, I would like that and the next time I will bring James and Kate with me. If I can I will persuade Sam to come with us too. I had a great day too." Andy said with a smile.

She lent over the centre console and gave her dad a hug and a kiss, before Tommy exited the vehicle. Tommy turned to Andy before he shut the door of the trunk. "Goodnight Andy, give those beautiful grandchildren a kiss from me. Tell Sam he better keep you safe."

Andy chuckled "Goodnight Dad, I will give them a kiss from you. I will tell Sam that but he will say I'm a magnet for trouble in my own special way, but he will try to keep me safe."

Tommy shut the door of the truck and walked up the stairs of his apartment building. Andy waited until he was in the door and saw the light being turned on in his apartment before she pulled away from the kerb.

Andy drove to Sam and her house, smiling and thinking what a great day she had. After shutting off the engine she took the basket out of the trunk and made her way up the stairs of the house. She put the key in the door and opened it. The house was really quiet; she couldn't hear the noise of the TV or her children's giggles. When she walked into the living area of the house. She noticed Sam was asleep on the couch with James and Kate asleep in each arm.

Andy looked at the sight that was in front of her. She just smiled and thought this is the end of a perfect day.


	3. Sam and Andy

**A.N. Sorry its taken me a while to post this chapter to the Precious Moments series. I got caught up in writing Moving Forward. Eventually this chapter came to me. **

**A.N.1 This is the second to last chapter of this series. Hope you like it. Please review my stories. I love to hear feedback from those who read them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rookie Blue. I seriously wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam and Andy – Part 1<strong>

It was a snowy day in Toronto and the Swarek family were out in the back yard building a snowman family. James and Kate were all wrapped up in their winter suits and bobble hats sitting in the double stroller. Sam and Andy were building the snow people; Andy was building the snow-woman and Sam was building the snowman but they had their eyes on their children. Every so often Sam would throw a snowball at Andy hitting on the back or on the front. Andy didn't let Sam away with it she would retaliate by tossing a few back at him. Kate and James were laughing seeing their parents have some fun. Andy caught sight of James and Kate laughing and walked over to where they were just on the edge of the deck.

Andy bent down to give her children a kiss on the head and spoke to them "You laughing at what your silly old dad is doing to your mom?" All of a sudden an offending object hit Andy right on the bottom.

She let out a scream "Ouch, that hurt. Your going to pay for that, Swarek" Andy turned round and ran at Sam.

"You got to catch me first!" Sam exclaimed issuing the challenge to Andy.

Sam darted left and right, when he had Andy fooled he ran right by her, Andy wasn't giving up that easily. She knew that she had done it before and she would do it again. So she ran after him around the backyard when they had got onto the soft play area she took her opportunity. She launched herself at him and brought him down like he was a perp again. At least it was a soft landing this time instead of the first time when it was onto hard ground. Andy flipped Sam on his back, she straddled him so he didn't have the opportunity to get up, and then she grabbed a hand full of snow and rubbed it in Sam's face.

"Well I caught you again. How many times is it going to take for you to realize that you can't get away from me Swarek? By the way that was for the snowball that hit my butt. If you had aimed it a bit more left or right it could have hit one of our children or maybe both"

"Oops it could have hit James or Kate, I didn't think. You caught me again but I allowed you to catch me like I did the first time. I will always let you catch me." Sam said with a sly smile.

Before Andy knew it she was flat on her back in the snow, with Sam on top of her. Sam looked down at his wife below him "I love you Andy Swarek with all my heart." He then bent down capturing his wife's mouth with his and kissed her with such passion. They were only broken out of the passionate embrace, when they heard one of the children started crying. Sam looked down at Andy and just smiled and raised his eyebrows. Sam got up then helped his wife get up off the ground and dusted her the snow off her.

Andy turned to Sam "I love you too Sam, more than life itself." Gave Sam a smile that he loved so much.

Sam and Andy walked down to their children in the stroller to find that it was James that was crying. Sam lifted James out of his seat "Hey what's up little man?" As soon as James was in Sam's arms he stopped crying immediately.

"Looks like they were just wanting some attention from Mommy and Daddy" Sam said. Andy took Kate out of the stroller placing her in one arm and then flattened the stroller with the other. They walked into the house closed the door and walked into the living area of the house. Kate and James were placed on the sofa whilst Andy and Sam took off their coats. Once that was done, Sam picked up Kate and got her undressed out of her winter suit. Andy was doing the same for James.

They then placed them on the rug at their feet and snuggled up to each other. Not saying a word. The only noises that could be heard are the ones that were coming from their children's mouths. It was inaudible sounds but it was enough to make your heart melt, they were having a conversation all on their own. Kate was the more adventurous of the two; she was pulling herself up on to her feet using the sofa. James would follow but he would always fall on his bottom before Kate.

Sam looked at Kate who was standing pulling herself up; he knew that Kate was going to be so like her mother. He knew he was going to have many grey hairs with Kate and the scrapes that she would get herself into. Sam didn't really know about James yet he was quiet like he is but would throw a strop like his mother. Andy had the same thinking about Kate but with James she knew that he was going to turn into a mini Sam. So she knew that if she could handle a full size Sam, she could deal with a mini Sam with a little bit of herself thrown in for good measure.

Sam was sitting with his arm around Andy he took his free hand and placed it under Andy's chin forcing her head to look at him. "Andy, I know that we have been incredibly busy with work and with these two. We haven't had time for ourselves recently and we keep postponing our date nights."

"Sam we don't need to have date nights when doing this is enough for me."

"Yeah, I know but I want to take you out, where you can be Andy Swarek, not Officer Swarek, mom to Kate and James. Also, I want to show you off to the world saying this is my beautiful wife, plus I want some alone time with you." Sam smiled down at Andy with full dimples in affect. Which caused Andy to blush hearing Sam say these things to her. She pulled herself up to meet Sam's lips and gave him a gentle kiss with the promise of more to come later.

Out of the corner of Sam's eye he caught sight of something that made him break contact with Andy. He just froze for a second before he said "Andy look over there" He pointed in the direction of Kate.

Kate was taking a few tentative steps on her own. Andy jumped off the sofa and down to her knees to watch Kate take her first steps. Sam looked down at Andy who had tears in her eyes, tears were forming in his eyes too.

"Come to mommy" Andy managed to get out. Kate walked a few more steps towards Andy before falling on her bottom. Andy made her way to where Kate had fallen and picked her up and gave her a big hug. Sam joined in the hug. The he broke away from the hug to grab his phone and take a picture of Andy and Kate. So they could print out the picture and keep it forever in memory of this moment. Sam quickly took a snap of the moment.

"Look who is a big girl now." Andy said looking into her daughter's eyes. Kate had the biggest smile on her face.

Sam was speechless he couldn't come up with anything that would make any sense. He just had the biggest grin on his face after what he had just saw.

Andy turned to Sam, "Looks like we will have to get those child proof locks for everything now." Andy began thinking of things that would have to be locked away out of Kate's reach.

"Yeah, I will get them tomorrow. Tonight we will just have to be on our look out when ever she takes a few steps anywhere." Sam knew this was going to be a challenge for him, keeping an eye on his daughter. If she was anything like her mother in that way she would be drawn to trouble.

Andy stood Kate on the floor and said Sam "Go over there and we will see if Kate will walk over to you."

Sam made his way about 2 feet away from Andy. "Come to Daddy." Sam asked his daughter as he was kneeling on the floor.

Kate wobbled on her feet at first trying to get her balance then she took a small baby step towards Sam then another, then another and another. She was a couple of paces away from Sam when she began to lose her balance. Sam reached out just before she fell to the floor. He picked her up and brought her into a big bear hug from her father. Which in turn made her giggle, which then started Andy off and then closely followed by Sam.

James on the other hand was getting frustrated with the attention his sister was getting, so he let everyone know by letting out the biggest cry he could muster. Andy turned to find James lying on the floor. "Sorry little man, feeling a little left out." Andy spoke to her son. She picked him up and gave him a big hug the crying stopped straight away.

"Yeah, I think he is feeling a bit left out. Probably a bit frustrated too that he isn't up walking on his feet. Your time will come buddy." Sam said as he made his way across the floor towards Andy and James. He ruffled his son's dark hair.

Sam looked at clock on the wall and realised that it was getting close to bedtime for his two children. "Right, I think these two have had enough fun and adventure for one day. Time for bed buddy and princess."

"Yeah, I think you are right. Who is bathing? Who is story telling tonight?" Andy looked at Sam.

"I did the story last night, so its your turn. I will do the bathing." Sam loved bathing his children. It was quality time just watching them splash around in the water. Even though there was usually more water on the floor and him than in the bath at the end.

"Ok, its only fair" Andy loved story time but she also loved bath time too. I think she enjoyed it more than they did. She would usually jump into the bath with them.

"Let me go and run the bath and you can get them undressed for me." Sam asked Andy as he exited the living room.

Sam walked into the family bathroom and began to run his children's bath. He put some child friendly bubble bath in. He loved the smell of the bubble bath, it reminded him of his childhood when his mom and dad used to bath him before bed.

Andy entered the bathroom with one partially naked child under each arm. "Here you go Sam." Sam stood up taking his daughter then his son from his wife.

As Andy exited the bathroom she turned to Sam "Enjoy" giving him a smile and a wink.

Sam removed the diaper from Kate making sure it was clean before placing her in the bath. Then he did the same for James but it wasn't clean. So Sam had to clean up his son's bottom before placing James in the bath with Kate. All the while keeping an eye on Kate. Knowing now she was able to walk, he had a feeling that maybe she would try her new found walking skills in the bath. Luckily for him she was too busy playing with the bubbles and splashing around. Eventually Sam had cleaned up James placing him in the bath with his sister. He watched as his children splashed water at each other, giggling all the while. The water started being splashed up the walls then onto Sam. So he did what he normally did, stripped his t-shirt off tossing it on the floor, so he wouldn't get completely drenched.

Sam leaned on the edge of the bath talking in the sight in front of him. Even after this time he still couldn't believe his luck that these two beautiful children were his with Andy. He loved Andy more than he did the day he married her, if that was possible, which made him break into a dimpled smile. He was broken out of the thoughts in his head with water hitting his face.

He shook his head, "Right which one of you hit your daddy in the face with water." Sam looked at his children and began to gently tickle them. So they didn't fall or anything happens to them in the water. "Fun time is over, now who's first for getting washed"

James looked up at Sam first so it was he was first. So Sam found the child friendly shampoo and began to wash his son's hair. Once his hair was rinsed Sam moved onto cleaning his son for bed. Then he moved onto Kate, who didn't really like getting her hair washed, she was like that since she was born, then moved onto cleaning her too.

Once both children were washed, Sam pulled the bathplug out draining the bath of its contents. He then pulled off Kate's hooded towel off the heated towel rail and lifted her out of the bath. He wrapped Kate up in her towel before moving onto James. Once both children were out of the bath and wrapped into their towels. Sam lifted them up made his way towards the nursery to get them dried and changed into their pyjamas.

When he entered the nursery he found Andy waiting for him. She took Kate from Sam and began to dry her daughter off. Sam did the same with James. They worked together in complete silence, each completing the task in hand. James was put in his blue sailboat pyjamas. Kate was put in her pink cupcake pyjamas. Sam took the Sippy cup that was onto of the drawers with James milk in it. He watched his son sitting on his knee drinking his milk. Once he was finished Sam placed him in his crib, pulled over the cover him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight buddy, sleep tight, see you in the morning."

Andy was in the other chair in the room, giving Kate her milk. Once Kate had finished, Andy placed her in her crib, pulling the cover over her. Andy then placed a kiss on Kate's cheek. "Goodnight baby, sleep tight, will you in the morning."

They then swapped over Sam saying good night to Kate and Andy with James.

Sam then walked to the door; giving Andy a wink and a gesture in the form of did she want a drink. Andy nodded in appreciation of the gesture. Sam mouth to her "coffee" "beer". Andy mouthed back "coffee" she didn't want to have any booze tonight. Sam exited the room switching off the room light. Just to leave the room in the glow of the nightlight in the corner.

Andy sat in the rocking chair between the two cribs, pulling the book of bedtime stories out from underneath the chair. She settled back to read her children a story. She started reading a story from the book. About ten minutes later Andy looked inside the cribs finding her children were now asleep. She placed the book back under the chair and stood up, switched on the baby monitor and walked towards the doorway. She looked back at the sight of her two children asleep, which brought a smile to her face. She shut the door gently and made her way towards the living room, to sit down and relax before bed.

Sam closely followed her into the living room; he was carrying two large mugs of coffee. Sam handed her, her coffee and sat down.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Andy sighed. "Long day today."

"Yeah, it has been, fun but long." Sam let out a gasp.

"Well, our children are growing up so fast. I couldn't believe it when I saw Kate take her first steps."

"God, I know. I wonder when James will take his first steps. He won't be want to be left in Kate's wake. Watching her walk around will get him frustrated. If he is anything like me or you."

"I think it will only be time before he is up on his feet causing trouble. I thought the hard work was done with the sleepless nights. Looks like it's starting all over again, with watching every time they start walking around" Andy shook her head and rubbed her free hand across her forehead.

"I better get those childproof locks tomorrow or the next day. Plus we will have to tell your dad, Traci and Sarah to get them fitted."

"Sarah and Traci's will be fine as they have kids. My dad will be a different story. He hasn't had children walking around for a very long time. So he will have to be re-educated."

Andy began to yawn.

"Are you wanting to go to be Mrs Swarek?" Sam questioned his yawning wife.

"Not just yet. Let me finish my coffee and watch a bit of NCIS before bed. I got to get my fix of DiNozzo." Andy winked at Sam and smiled.

Sam drew his eyebrows up in annoyance. "What is it with you and DiNozzo?" he spat out.

"Well, he is tall dark and hansom." Andy teased Sam.

"Its it because of your fascination with law enforcement men. That has got you hooked on that guy." Sam teased back but with a hint of jealousy.

"You could be right. I do have a think for guys in uniform." Andy patted Sam's arm. "Are you getting a bit jealous Sam Swarek?"

Sam almost spat out his coffee that he had just consumed "What?…. Me?.. Jealous of him?…. No way."

"I think you are." Andy loved teasing Sam about his little insecurity of her being attracted to other men.

"I AM NOT." Sam raised his voice.

Andy knew that she had got him when he raised his voice. So she just burst out in fits of giggles.

This didn't please Sam in the slightest. He hated it when raised his voice knowing that he had lost the debate.

"Don't you worry Sam, Tony hasn't got a thing on you." Andy tried to calm Sam down. She snuggled closer to him in on the sofa.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Sam interrogated Andy.

"Let me rephrase that. What doesn't he have and that you have? In one word ME." Andy exclaimed looking up at Sam through her eyelashes and gave him a great big smile.

"You are right. He doesn't have you and won't be having you. As you are all mine." Sam said possessively, bringing his lips to hers and placing a soft but gentle kiss on them.

"That I am Sam. I am your wife and the mother of YOUR children." Andy assured Sam.

"Well I am going to go to bed. I am tired and we have the early shift in the morning. Are you going to join me?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Andy raised herself off the sofa to stand next to Sam.

Sam took Andy's hand and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen to dispose of their mugs. Andy followed Sam placing her mug in the sink before being dragged to the bedroom.

They both got changed into their sleepwear and cleaned up in the bathroom. Sam was first into bed. As Andy exited the bathroom Sam pulled the covers back for his wife to climb in. He pulled her close to him, as he couldn't sleep without her lying in his arms.

"Sam have you set the alarm for the morning?"

"Unfortunately I have." Placing a kiss on the top of Andy's head.

"Ok, Goodnight Sam" Andy lifted her head to give Sam a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Andy." Sam reached over and switched off the lamp.

Andy fell asleep quiet quickly; Sam knew she was asleep with the gentle sounds coming out of her mouth. Sam lay looking at the ceiling for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.


	4. Ending

**Hey Everyone, **

**I said that it was Sam and Andy part 1 in my last chapter, but I have come to think about it and with a little help from KitKat201083. I have decided that the story should end where it did. Sorry for those who were waiting for the next chapter.**

**I want to move on with the stories that I am planning at the moment. I feel I want to move forward instead of looking back on old stories.**

**Keep reading my new story Moving Forward and look forward to my new stories coming.**

**Sorry again.**

**Dreamer1978**


End file.
